


Beautiful End to Sleepless Nights

by Trixieb93



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixieb93/pseuds/Trixieb93
Summary: Tony has been working hard and not sleeping well. Steve makes him relax.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 30





	Beautiful End to Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic relations scenes.

Tony pushed back from his computer heaving a big sigh. He looked out of the window of the tower. It looked bleak and dreary outside, just like his current mood. He was tired, mentally and emotionally. His newest project was almost complete, he just needed to run a couple more tests and make some tweaks to it. This new suit should be better for Peter. It was taking up all his energy to perfect it. He missed Steve, even though they were living under the same roof and slept in the same bed, he felt like he hadn’t really seen Steve in a very long time. He was spending all his time in his lab and it had been awhile since he had a decent night’s sleep. This suit was going to be worth it though. It would help protect and arm the kid in a superior way than all the other suits he had made. This suit had the potential to be the best Tony had created, including his own suits, and it was going to look just as good as it worked. Tony looked over it once more before going back to work on his calculations.   
As if he could sense Tony’s need for a break, Steve knocked on the door, leaning against the doorway to the lab.   
“Hey, I thought you could use some lunch.” he said, holding up a plate of pasta salad left over from last night's dinner. He looked damn good, even if he was wearing a pink frilly apron over his tight fitting shirt and ass hugging jeans.   
"That suits you pretty well," Tony laughed, pointing at the apron.Steve smirked striking a pose, jutting his right hip out and holding the plate high in the air with the other one, like a model in a magazine for kitchen appliances. Tony stood up and stretched, his shirt pulling up flashing a bit of his tight abs just over his belt. Steve caught a glimpse at it while looking Tony up and down.  
“You skipped breakfast so I made sure to put a lot on your plate,” he said walking across the room to hand it to Tony.   
“I’m sure it’s too much for me to eat,” Tony murmured putting the plate on the desk and pulling Steve’s body against his.   
Steve grinned and lightly caressed Tony’s face while wrapping his other arm around his waist. He cupped Tony’s chin, lifting his face toward his and looked in his eyes before leaning in.   
“I think it's just what you need after working hard all day Lamb,” he breathed against Tony’s lips. Tony lend in to Steve and gently kissed him on his warm lips. Steve responded by pulling Tony closer and deepening the kiss.   
“You distracting me right now and I need to finish this sooner rather than later,” Tony laughed, playfully pushing Steve away.   
“Make sure you eat at least some food while you’re working. I’ll be downstairs if you need more… of anything,” Steve teased, winking and walking out the door. Tony groaned as he went to sit back at his desk. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to concentrate on finishing this suit now with the straining going on inside his pants. He couldn’t sit comfortably, his pants were too restricting. He grinned at himself while pushing his chair away from his desk n and slowly unzipping his pants. Images of Steve rushing through his mind as he slid his hadn down and grasped himself.  
Meanwhile, Steve was in the kitchen putting the things from lunch away. He took his apron off and hung it back on the hook. It had been a gag gift from Nat. He wore it all the time for Tony because it made him laugh and let him relax a little. . Tony had been working on the thatsuit for a long time, sometimes he was in his lab all day up to dawn before sneaking into bed for a couple of hours. Steve worried about him sometimes - working so hard. He knew Tony wanted to finish the suit in time for Peter’s graduation.   
Once the kitchen was cleaned, Steve sighed wondering what else he could do to pass the time. He stretched out his leg trying to make himself more comfortable despite the bulge stretching out the front of his pants. Tony drove him crazy. Steve went to grab his phone to text Tony, letting him know he was heading out for some shopping and saw he had a message from Nat asking if he wanted to hang out - she hinted that she might have some exciting news. He wondered if Banner had finally confessed his true feelings for her and vice versa. He texted back asking when and where and that he was heading out now. He then sent Tony a text letting him know he was heading out with a pic of the bulge in his pants. He thought he should probably take care of that before he went out in public.   
When he finished he grabbed his phone, maybe he could play one of those mobile game things to pass the time. He turned the screen to see Nat had texted him asking to meet her at the cafe down the street for a quick bite and then they could go shopping together.   
By the time he got there, she had already claimed a table and waved him over to it. “So what’s the great news?” he asked, sliding into the booth across from her.   
She grinned and told him excitedly, “Banner asked me to be his roommate, now when my lease is up I won’t have bum with you and Tony.”   
Okay. So maybe the big guy hadn’t poured his heart out to her yet, but maybe them living together was a step in that direction.   
“That’s great!” he said as the waitress came over to take their order. Nat ordered an iced white mocha and a raspberry white chocolate scone, while Steve ordered a regular black coffee and bran muffin, which caused Nat to laugh and call him an old man.   
Once the waitress left to put their order in Steve turned his attention back to NAt.  
“How are you and Banner?” Steve inquired, hoping his question would get her to open up about her feelings toward him.   
She laughed. “Well, I hope they’re good. He did offer me a room at his place. Moving in would be awkward if things weren’t okay.”   
“You’re right, they would.”   
“How are things going between you and Tony?”   
“They’re great! He’s pretty busy with his new project lately, but other than not seeing him for most of the day, things are going really well.” The waitress came over with the food and they ate and talked, laughing and joking while catching each other up on things since they had last seen each other.  
While Steve was out with Natasha, Tony kept working on Peter’s new. He couldn’t believe the kid was already graduating. Peter was the closest thing he had to a son, now he was all grown up and getting ready to go out on his own in the world. It was bittersweet for Tony. He was so proud of the kid, but he also wished Peter would never grow up and always be that sweet, goofy kid he introduced himself to a few years ago.  
“Friday test suit function A-32.”   
“Okay, commencing test now.”   
The suit floated up in the air and the webbing popped out, making it function like a parachute.   
“Good so far,” he muttered to himself before asking Friday to increase the pressure. The helmet shot out helping keep the dummy inside pressurized.   
Then everything went up in flames, filling the test area with smoke.   
“SHUT IT OFF SHUTITOFFSHUTITOFF,” he yelled at Friday hoping with every fiber in his being it wasn’t completely ruined.  
After the smoke had cleared enough he opened the doors to check on the damage.   
“Oh my god.” He couldn’t believe it. The suit was in perfect condition. It was as if the fire never happened. “Friday, run a check on the suit’s function.” He wanted to make sure that the suit was actually as okay as it appeared to be.  
“Suit functioning at one hundred percent.”   
He went back and double-checked his work. This was his original plan, a flame retardant suit yes, but not one that could burst into flames. He, of course, would need to run more tests, but the suit was finished, as far as he could tell. He was way ahead of schedule and the suit was better than he had thought it would be as well. He couldn’t wait to tell Steve when he got back.   
Tony closed things down for the day. He was really excited and decided tonight he would make Steve a nice dinner. It had been a while since they had actually sat down together and had quality time.  
Steve was in the kitchen with the groceries, putting them away, when Tony walked in and hugged him from behind.  
“You look happy,” Steve smiled turning his head and giving Tony a light kiss on his temple.  
“I think I’ve made a breakthrough with the suit.”   
“That’s great babe.” Steve pulled Tony in for a hug and gave him a deep kiss.   
“Let’s celebrate tonight, okay?” Tony suggested giving Steve a quick smack on his tight bottom.   
Steve laughed, putting the eggs in the fridge. “Okay, what did you have in mind?”   
“I’m going to make us dinner and we can watch something on Netflix, like one of those older movies you like and then see where the night takes us.”   
“That sounds great, I’m going to hit the gym and take a shower before dinner .”   
“Save some hot water for later,” Tony winked.   
Tony started cooking once Steve left. He decided tonight he was going to make an exceptionally lavish seven course meal. Tonight’s meal was going to be both romantic and delicious.   
Pretty soon the kitchen was full of wonderful savory and sweet smells. The heat from slaving over the stove had led Tony to take his shirt off. Steve, having finished his workout and shower, stood by the doorway watching the man he loved most in this world work his magic in the kitchen. Tony, not noticing Steve standing there, was putting the final touches on the meal. A sheen of sweat glistening on his bare back in the overhead light. Steve watched his muscles flex as he stirred and chopped. He bit the corner of his bottom lip thinking about running his hands down Tony’s back, following the drops of sweat as they dripped down, lower and lower. Reaching his hand between Tony’s jeans and ass, grasping it tight while pulling him down against his own body. He could feel himself throbbing, his cock stretching out the front of his pants.   
Tony saw him out of his peripheral vision. He smirked knowing what that intense look on Steve’s face meant. He began to exaggerate his movements. He slowly licked his top lip and bit the corner off his bottom lip, making sure Steve saw every movement. He watched as the look of unadulterated ecstasy grew on Steve’s face. From this angle, he could have sworn he saw the throbbing arousal in Steve’s pants. The thought of what he was doing to Steve sparked a searing passion deep in his loins. Hopefully, he could make it through dinner before he jumped over the table pinning Steve to the floor.   
Steve, still watching Tony intensely, imagined stripping him down and pushing him up against the fridge.“Do you need any help?” he asked husked.   
“If you want to grab the wine that’s in the fridge chilling right now and pour a couple glasses, I should be finished with the cooking in just a second, and then I’ll just have to grab a clean shirt.”   
“Or you could eat without one,” Steve mumbled softly to himself, grabbing the wine and eyeing Tony as he walked by.   
While Steve was pouring the Chablis, Tony grabbed a clean shirt that was a little on the small side. He didn’t think Steve would mind it hugging tight against his body almost like another layer of skin.  
When he got back, he started plating food. “You sit I’ll bring it all out.”  
“Don’t be crazy, you’ve been working all day Lamb. I can at least help.”   
Tony rolled his eyes, knowing that arguing against Steve’s chivalry was a waste of everyone’s time. It was still a cute quirk.   
After they got everything on the table and sat down Tony started serving.  
“Our first course is Oysters Rockefeller. I made sure to cut back on the garlic and add a little extra cheese, just the way you like it.”  
Steve smiled and thanked him by scooping one up and feeding it to Tony, wiping a bit off the corner of his mouth before eating his own.   
“Wow these are really good and they might be the best I’ve had.”   
Tony ducked his head trying to hide his pride and scoffed, “You’re just saying that so you can get lucky tonight.”  
“Or maybe I’m saying it because it's true and it could get me laid.”   
They finished the oysters and moved on to the next course.  
Tony served up a Spicy Lime Avocado Soup paired with a Sauvignon Blanc. The soup tasted like an authentic street taco Steve used to be able to get at his favorite food truck up the a few blocks away before it left town for good. He mentioned this to Tony who played it off as a sweet accident. The salad course was baby tomatoes, pistachios, and goat cheese on top of a bed of arugula, topped with a homemade basil vinaigrette. The meal continued with baked salmon topped with a crab artichoke spread then a stuffed leg of lamb with balsamic-fig-basil sauce.   
Each course came with more and more hand-holding and leg-caressing. They kept giving each other looks across the table like they were a young couple again. They moved out to the terrace under the stars for the cheese course, inching closer and closer to each other on the porch swing as they were chatting away until their legs were pressed against each other.   
Tony mentioned dessert - a cute red, white, and blue fruit skewer drizzled with honey and chocolate cut into stars. Steve looked at him with a crooked grin.   
“Why don’t we skip dessert and I’ll have you instead,” he whispered hungrily.   
The intense look Steve was giving him caused Tony’s cock to jerk against his well fitting jeans. Steve hooked his finger in the belt loop on Tony’s pants and pulled him over in one swift motion so that Tony was straddling his lap. Steve could feel Tony’s bulge throbbing against his leg causing him to involuntarily press his own quivering member against Tony’s hips. Tony cupped Steve’s face with his hand, pulling it closer.   
“Why don’t we move to the bedroom then?” Tony purred into his ear.  
In one motion, Steve jumped off the porch swing and scooped Tony up, carrying him fireman style to the bedroom. Tony took the opportunity to smack Steve’s ass. As soon as Steve put him down, Tony pushed him up against the wall, pinning his hands to his side, gently nipping along his jaw causing him to growl. Tony slipped Steve’s zipper down and pulled out his throbbing cock grasping it in his hands as he got on his knees. Steve moaned in anticipation, throwing his head back against the wall. Tony flicked his tongue across his swollen head, teasing him. He placed the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around while gently stroking his shaft.   
“Oh fuck, Tony,” Steve rasped before pulling him up and rolling them over so Tony was the one pressed against the wall.   
Steve pulled Tony’s pants down and had his shirt off in two quick moves. He stepped back for a moment to take in the gorgeousness of the naked man in front of him. He pulled Tony against him pressing his mouth to his, placing one hand on Tony’s hip to hold his body close and moving the other up his body, entangling his fingers in his dark brown locks. Their tongues rolling over each other as they moaned, grinding their hips together, Tony digging his nails into Steve’s back.   
Steve picked Tony up, wrapping his legs around his waist, and carried him to the bed, laying him down softly, kneeling on the bed between Tony’s legs. He leaned over, pressing his lips on Tony’s neck, sucking gently. Steve placed a hand softly on his chest, his fingers brushing gently over his nipples, making Tony want to cry out in ecstasy. His breathing became rapid as Steve softly ran his hand past his belly button, brushing against his hard cock, and around his inner thigh. Steve grabbed the lube off the nightstand and poured some on his finger. He pressed his finger against Tony’s ass firmly, before slipping it inside. Tony cried out in pleasure before Steve slipped a second finger in.   
Steve began massaging Tony’s prostate watching Tony’s cock grow bigger and stand at attention. He continued to massage his sweet spot as he took his erection into his mouth. He started slowly with just the tip, flicking and swirling his tongue around the head. He used his free hand to fondle Tony’s balls, taking more of his cock into his mouth as he continued sucking harder and faster. Tony arched his back moaning and crying out Steve’s name in pleasure. Tony began to feel waves of fire deep in his abdomen as he quivered, overcome with pleasure, gasping until he saw fireworks as his he released himself into Steve’s mouth. Steve swallowed and cleaned Tony, watching his chest rise and fall rapidly while he was catching his breath.   
Once his body stopped shaking, Tony pulled Steve in for a deep kiss, fucking Steve’s mouth with his tongue. Steve responded by gently turning Tony over and leaning across his body, nipping and kissing along his neck and jaw.   
“You’re not done, are you?” he cooed into Tony’s ear.   
“Not even close,”Tony breathed. Steve grinned and adjusted himself so he was in a better position of Tony. He grabbed the lube again and poured some on his hard throbbing hot cock. He slowly and gently slipped it in Tony watching him grasp at the sheets, moaning and gasping the deeper Steve went. Steve inhaled sharply when his cock was completely inside Tony, and slowly started thrusting his hips, deep and hard. Their cries of pleasure intertwined with each other. Steve let out an animalistic growl before thrusting one last time before dissolving into pleasure.   
Steve fell on the bed beside Tony, looked at him and smiled giving him a soft kiss on his forehead, “You alright babe?” Tony nodded, smiling and snuggled up to Steve. Steve pulled him closer with his arms wrapped around Tony. They lay holding each other close as they drifted off into a deep sleep they both needed and hadn’t had in a long time.


End file.
